fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Drakon
Axel Drakon (アクセル ドラグーン Akuseru Doragon) is a Third Generation Fire Dragon Slayer and a member of the Hydra Head Guild. He has earned himself the title of Vulcan (バルカン Barukan) due to his usage of his magic. He is the foster son of Derolth, a Dragon who took the young boy in and taught him how to read, write and utilize his special brand of magic. Appearance Axel has a slim body and somewhat toned,his hair is fairly long, golden and messy, his eyes are purple (strong blue when excited), and he always wears headphones color gray with a tiny drawing of a fire in each side of the headphone. His attire consists of a yellow shirt covered by a navy blazer with gold buttons in the sector of the neck, pants the same color as the blazer held up by a brown belt with gold buckle, He has white sneakers with yellow. He's guild stamp is located on his back and it is orange. Personality Axel has a very childish personality, getting excited by almost any situation, especially on battles or complex missions, he can easily get very confused, because most of the time he burns things unintentionally, or hits people, walls or doors, by destroying these last, he is very proud of his physical appearance, but despite this, he is very humble, also demonstrates some aggression, but this only happens when his loved ones or guild mates are bothered. History Axel was born in the kingdom of fiore, as the son of Alexander Grim and an unknown woman, who died giving birth to him, it was known for the beautiful blonde color of her hair, and interestingly, he and his sister Julia were born with this color hair, Axel was primarily raised by his sister. His father spent most of the time busy with the tasks of his guild, one night while the two were sleeping, Alexander did not yet arrived, someone knocked on the door of the house., Julia went to open it and moment after she was knocked out by a group of bandits, they entered the house and took Axel hoping to profit from the president of the magic board, they hid in a cave, but inside that cave was a huge dragon, which saved Axel and killed the bandits, this dragon was named Derolth, Derolth decided to take care of and teach the magic of the Fire Dragon Slayer to Axel. One night Derolth disappeared, leaving no trace, Axel descended down from the mountains to the Kingdom of Fiore for clues about his whereabouts. Where he met Mithra Songokū who invited him to join his guild, Hydra Head, Axel accepted the invitation because he thought someone in the guild might now about his foster father, and also he joined to become stronger. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert at Melee Combat: Despite having a very destructive magic, Axel on easy missions usually only uses his considering his enormous strength and speed, It can become a big headache for those who he is facing.Axel prefers to understand his enemies fighting style instead of going offensive, then he chooses a tactic to attack. Also he seems to prefer to evade attacks until finding an opportunity to attack, considering his great agility. He's fighting style can be considered defensive. Physical Strength: Axel possesses great physical strength and remarkable resistance, being able to easily pick up and move something that any ordinary person can't pick up, he can also destroy rocks, trees, etc . Using only his bare hands, this is result of his training with Delroth, his adoptive father. Great Agility: Axel learned to move quickly in his infancy, which is a great support when dodging attacks or objects. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Axel has great magical power, which releases at will and takes the form of a layer of red light that covers it, and as it is released, grows larger until it becomes fire, and after peaking power, these flames take the shape of a lion's head. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. This Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burnings. The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user’s body temperature being capable of melting iron; not only that, but the user’s fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as “Flames of Emotion”. In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such flames. Basic Spells *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): the user inhales fire in he's mouth and then release it in the opposite direction as a powerful beam of fire, causing an explosion that causes damage and burns his enemies . *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): the user ignites flames covering his fist and then throws his enemy, giving him a blow continued with a burn. *'Fire Dragon's Heat Wave' (火竜の猛暑 Karyū no Mōsho): The user covers his hands of fire and positions them so that they are one in the front and back, to avoid going in that direction fired upon the spell, after that, the fire starts to fly off waveform in both directions, the strength of this spell is so strong that it can leave a hole even on a durable surface. **'Fire Dragon's Reversed Wave' (火竜の逆波 Karyū no Sakanami): The user covers his leg on fire, and in one fluid motion throws that fire in a burst as he kick, this attack increases its effectiveness if the kick reaches an opponent, then the burst would give full. *'Fire Dragon's Tornado' (火竜の竜巻, Karyu no Tatsumaki): The user covers both hands with fire, and starts turning as he drags across the floor in a circle, after that the user takes a big leap and the fire from his hands becomes a large tornado, which can be thrown to the enemy by dragging inward and burning them. *'Fire Dragon's Giant Sphere' (火竜の巨球 Karyu no Kyokyū): The user raises his hands in fire and this begins to enlarge more and more to form a sphere of large proportions, which later is thrown to the enemy causing a large explosion on impact. *'Thousand Bullets of the Fire Dragon '(碧 の 防弾 ミラー, Karyu no Bodan ): The user breathes fire and releases it in the form of short bursts that cause small burns where they impact. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪, Karyu no Kagitsume): the user turns his feet on fire, bringing his speed and allows it to propel itself in any direction to get quickly to beat his opponents. Indeed, this spell can be used in conjunction with other spells, to give it more power. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (火竜の剣角, Karyu no Kenkaku): Member is wrapped in flames and pulls his opponent, giving a strong head on his chest causing it to fly out and back followed by a large plume fire. *'Fire Dragon's Wings' (火竜の翼撃, Karyu no Yokugeki): The user takes a big leap and produces streams of fire in his arms, then move these to where the opponent is located and send them away. *'Fire Dragon's Scales '(火竜の鱗,'' Hiryū no uroko''): Fire Dragon's Scales is a powerfull Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell and an absolutely rarity ; for it is a defensive spell considering that Axel does not have anything besides offensive spells in his arsenal before training with Gajeel. When performing Fire Dragon's Scales, Axel releases flame outwards and uses his eternano manipulation to solidify it upon his body with scales of flame in order to dramatically increase both his offense and his defense.These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against most elements, even water, and much denser than normal flames, being even capable of stopping a powerful blast of pure magical energy. In addition, whenever the opponent comes into contact with the flames, they will burn them, meaning that it is near impossible to face natsu in close-range combat. Axel learned to use while training with gajeel that created the Iron Dragon scales. *Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, are to used extremely sparingly. *'Blast Furnace: Sword of the Phoenix': ("不知火型"・紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" Guren Hōō Ken): While in the Dragon Force mode, the user covers his entire body with golden fire given by Flame of Rebuke. Then he attacks the enemy and deals a devastating kick and wrapped in flames the enemy explodes. *'Blast Furnace: Fire Dragon Fist': (红莲・火竜拳 Guren Karyu Ken) The user attacks his opponent with several strong punches and engulfed in flames, each punch is strong enough to cause a big explosion where it hits after this impact ending in a powerful blow to the chin. *'Blast Furnace: Exploding Flame Sword': (红莲・爆炎刃, Guren Bakuenjin) The user focuses fire on both hands, then seals and releases the flames as a powerful spiral of fire, each time the opponent is hit by these flames, they will explode and cause burns. *'Blast Furnace: Flame Lion Combo':(炎ライオンコンボ,Hōno raionkonbo) The user focuses all his fire on his hands taking the shape of a lion's head he then hits the opponent multiple times landing a final hit, and then shoots a fire ray that explodes. *'Blast Furnace: Rise of the Dancing Sun'(ダンスの太陽の上昇,Dansu no taiyō no jōshō): The user focuses fire on his hands shaping it to a Large Bomb then throws it at the opponent. To do this spell the user requires a great quantity of magical power. The spell can leave a hole on any surface. Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース), Doragon Fōsu): Dragon Force is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn his/her own body into a humanoid dragon, gaining reptile-like scales and traits, such as further elongated and sharp canines for Old-Style Dragon Slayers, and scaly arms, sometimes complete with claws, for New-Style Dragon Slayers. According to Zero, Dragon Force is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain, this granting power comparable to that of a real dragon, and the ability to destroy everything. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Due to being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Axel is capable of activating Dragon Force at his own will, gaining fierce red a design on his face and body. Quotes *''"You'll never extinguish my interior flame"'' — Axel's Main Catchphrase Relationship Trivia The Fire Dragon Scale's is property of Phantom. Axel appears as the front page of the Weekly Sourcer